La fin de l'hiver
by Uzu010
Summary: Steve ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Bucky errer dans la nature...comment aurait-il pu? Il a tout fait pour le retrouver...et il y est arrivé... oui mais maintenant? Comment agir avec cet ami qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même?... Spoiler Captain america - winter soldier - Slash Bucky/Steve. CHAPITRE TROIS EN LIGNE
1. prologue

**Résumé : Steve ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Bucky errer dans la nature...comment aurait-il pu?  
****Il a tout fait pour le retrouver...et il y est arrivé... oui mais maintenant?  
Comment agir avec cet ami qui n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même?...**

**Rating: M , vous êtes prévenu.**

**Il s'agira d'un Slash entre Capitaine américa/steve Rogers et Bucky / soldat de l'hiver.**

**L'histoire se situe juste après la fin de « captain america : the winter soldier »  
****Donc contient des SPOILERS concernant ce film... c'est logique  
****Mais comme ça vous savez!**

**Il n'y aura sans doute aucun autre couple dans cette fiction, je n'aime pas trop quand tout le monde devient gay soudainement lol  
****Ce sera aussi loiiiin d'être du style « premier bisou d'ici deux chapitres »  
****J'ai envie de leur laisser le temps de se retrouver avant tout.**

**Ce devrait être Angst et romance dans l'ensemble**  
**Surement un ti peu d'aventure**

**J'aimerai essayer d'intégrer un peu d'humour mais je suis très mauvaise pour en écrire c'est une catastrophe! Mais on ne sait jamais =D un miracle pourrait arriver...**

**Je n'ai pas de bêta, les erreurs sont donc les miennes (et dsl si jamais elles sont nombreuses, j'essaye de me relire pour en éviter un maximum mais c'est pas toujours réussi -_-)**

**BREF; tout ça pour vous dire que j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira; personnellement je suis dingue de ce couple depuis que j'ai vu le premier capitaine america et je n'y tenais plus, il FALLAIT que j'écrire ma propre suite...**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une revieuw, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Allez, je vous laisse (enfin), et bonne lecture ;)**

**Uzu**

**PROLOGUE**

- Si l'un d'entre vous touche ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, je ne réponds plus de moi.

Le capitaine Rogers, d'habitude si calme, si posé, semblait être sur le point d'exploser.  
Une tension impressionnante émanait de son corps, la mâchoire serrée, le regard dur, il examinait soigneusement la réaction de chaque personne autour de la table.

A ses côtés, Natasha Romanoff n'osait pas bouger, elle même n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi effrayant. A cet instant, elle était persuadée que personne n'était capable de dire non au grand blond. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurai pu détruire la table sur lesquels ses poings étaient refermé avec énervement.

Elle jeta à son tour un regard aux hommes et aux femmes désormais silencieux qui paraissaient soudainement beaucoup moins confiants qu'il y a quelques minutes.  
Ils pensaient tous, certainement, pouvoir manipuler le soldat à leur guise mais c'était sans compter sur la loyauté sans faille du capitaine.  
Jamais il ne laissait quelqu'un à terre, et encore moins cette personne. Il suffisait de le regarder, d'écouter le son de sa voix pour comprendre qu'il ne céderait pas. Et si quelqu'un osait s'opposer à lui, il ou elle le regretterait surement.  
Et puis... comment dire non au héros le plus apprécié de tous les temps? Celui qui, au péril de sa vie, les avait tous sauvé il y a de cela 70ans? Et qui encore aujourd'hui, se mettait en danger des qu'il fallait venir en aide au monde?

Forcément, vu comme ça il était difficile d'aller contre sa requête.  
Et pourtant, pour la première fois qu'il faisait une demande officielle depuis qu'il était réapparu de son bloc de glace, le capitaine faisait fort, très fort même.

Demander à la sécurité nationale de lui laisser l'entière surveillance d'un des plus grands assassins de toute l'histoire, recherché depuis des décennies, coupable de crimes les plus atroces les uns que les autres, et tout cela bien sûr, sans poser de question.

Cela rendait la pilule plutôt difficile à avaler.  
Et pourtant, tous ici présent se doutaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas dire non.  
De toute façon, le capitaine Rogers s'était bien gardé de leur dire où se trouvait son actuel prisonnier et ils avaient bien compris que s'il se présentait aujourd'hui devant eux, leur soumettant cette requête, c'était essentiellement pour pouvoir agir tranquillement, sans avoir à se méfier de leur représailles, parce que, concrètement, même s'ils lui refusaient sa demande, il était clair que le héros ne leur remettrait aucunement le criminel.  
Seulement, il devrait agir dans l'ombre, ce qui rendrait les choses plus difficile.  
Et il fallait reconnaitre, qu'il était préférable de savoir où se trouvait Rogers et l'autre homme, et d'être mis un tant soit peu au courant de son évolution, plutôt que d'être dans l'inconnu totale et de n'avoir aucune trace de ceux-ci...

- Capitaine Rogers, comprenez bien que... ce que vous nous demander là, c'est assez compliqué à réaliser. Cet homme a un nombre de chefs d'accusations si grand qu'il me faudrait des heures pour les énumérer. Il en va de la sécurité mondiale de...

Il fut coupé par la voix forte et claire du grand blond; intransigeant.

- Ce criminel, comme vous vous plaisez à l'appeler, est aussi un héros de guerre qui a donné sa vie il y a de cela 70ans en m'aidant lors d'une mission d'ordre capital pour la survie du monde.

L'autre homme, dans son costard hors de prix, passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux gominés. Il jeta un regard autour de la table, à la recherche du moindre soutient.  
Certes, ils étaient à peu près tous d'accord avec lui, mais aucun n'avait envie de s'attirer les foudres du capitaine.

- J'entends bien ce que vous nous dites Capitaine Rogers, mais il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de dangereux, vous devez l'admettre, et son passé, ces dernières décennies me poussent à insister pour que vous nous le remettiez et que nous...

- Il est hors de question que je le laisse entre les mains de qui que ce soit. Je me chargerai de tout ce qui le concerne à partir de maintenant.  
J'ai mis en place tout le nécessaire pour qu'il ne puisse nuire à personne, et je me porte garant de lui. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je serai entièrement responsable de ses actes. Vous pourrez me faire passer devant la cours martiale, je n'opposerai aucune résistance. Vous avez ma parole. Et vous savez que je suis un homme de parole et cela, on ne peut pas en dire autant de tous les hommes pour qui j'ai travaillé ces derniers temps...

Dans la salle, personne n'osa prononcer un mot.  
Son interlocuteur déglutit avec difficulté. Tout le monde se demanda s'il allait oser poursuivre. On pouvait au moins reconnaitre ça au bureaucrate, il avait du cran, même s'il devenait de plus en plus nerveux.

- Capitaine Rogers...C'est un meurtrier...il doit répondre de ses actes, être jugé pour ceux-ci... vous qui êtes un homme d'honneur vous devriez comprendre mieux que quiconque...

Steve Rogers c'était rarement énervé tout au long de son existence.  
C'était un homme de principe, calme et toujours courtois. Il défendait toujours ses idéaux avec ferveur. Il croyait en la justice, en l'homme qu'il pensait toujours profondément bon.

Et pourtant; tout ça avait fini par se fissurer ce jour là, sur le pont, lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, milles questions se bousculant dans sa tête.  
Ce jour là, il avait compris ô combien il avait été naïf pendant si longtemps; et combien il s'était fait manipuler.  
Il n'aimait pourtant pas perdre son sang froid mais il se trouve qu'il avait assez peu dormi les trois derniers mois, et que la capture de l'autre homme l'avait épuisé, physiquement et moralement.

Il était là, à argumenter avec des hommes et des femmes qui osaient lui parler d'honneur, à lui?

Eux qui ne comprendraient jamais réellement ce que ce mot pouvait signifier...  
Il n'en pouvait plus. Il inspira profondément, la rage et la détermination s'emparant de lui

- James Buchanan Barnes n'a à répondre d'aucun des actes du Soldat de l'hiver! Je ramènerai cet homme qui a combattu à mes côtés il y a 70 ans et qui est tombé à cause de moi. A cause de nous tous, et de cet aveuglement que vous avons toujours eu en ce qui concerne les actes commis par HYDRA depuis un siècle sinon plus!  
Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit contre lui, c'est contre moi que vous agirez. Sachez-le!  
Et si vous pensez que vous devez enfermer et brimer chaque personne qui a tué après un lavage de cerveau ignoble dont VOUS êtes ceux qui ont posé les bases, car oui, vous êtes responsable autant que moi, autant que tout ceux qui ont travaillé pour le SHIELD et qui n'ont jamais tenté de s'opposer à ce genre d'agissement, nous n'avons rien vu, ou nous n'avons rien voulu voir!  
J'en suis la preuve vivante, j'ai accepté de prendre ce sérum, j'ai accepté de devenir différent. Déja à l'époque, même si nos intentions étaient bonnes; nos idées étaient les mêmes que HYDRA, changer un homme normal, quelqu'un de totalement inoffensif en quelqu'un qui n'est plus tout à fait lui même!  
Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait parce que j'ai pu servir mon pays, j'ai pu aider le monde à mon niveau, mais où je pensais toujours agir pour le mieux je ne suis plus sur de rien maintenant.  
Le sergent Barnes a subit la même chose que moi, si ce n'est que ces monstres lui ont arraché tout ce qui faisait de lui l'homme qu'il était : sa mémoire.  
Ils l'ont façonné pour en faire une arme, n'était ce pas là l'idée que le SHIELD a eu également en créant le sérum qui m'a donné cette apparence? Faire de moi une arme pour combattre durant la guerre?  
Et excusez-moi, mais s'il faut l'enfermer lui, pour avoir tué des gens contre sa nature première, alors qu'il n'était plus lui même, nous sommes nombreux dans cette même situation.  
Je pense que mon amie Natasha Romanoff, qui est juste ici, ne pourra pas me contredire quand je dis que si vous deviez mettre sous les verrous tout ceux qui ont commis des crimes contre leur réelle volonté, il nous vous resterait plus beaucoup de monde pour sauver la planète lors de la prochaine invasion de je ne sais quel monstre!

Tout ceux qui pensaient encore que le gentil capitaine America n'était bon qu'à se battre et à suivre des ordres sans réfléchir ne le penseraient plus jamais à partir de maintenant.

Même la russe qui était rarement impressionnée devait admettre que personne ne pouvait trouver à redire sur ces mots.  
L'homme qui s'était lancé dans la joute verbale avec le soldat s'était rassi, le regard fermé. Il avait perdu la bataille, il le savait.  
S'ils devaient faire le compte, des personnes telles que Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff ou encore Clint Barton devaient être effectivement mis derrière les barreaux...ce qui poserait un léger problème de sécurité nationale justement.

Une femme d'allure gracieuse, la quarantaine naissante, le regard assuré, se racla la gorge avant s'exprimer:

- très bien capitaine Rogers, je pense que nous pouvons vous faire confiance. Je parle en mon nom, et en ceux de mes collègues, si ceux-ci sont d'accord avec moi, pour dire que nous vous laissons la responsabilité de monsieur Barnes, connu également sous le nom du Soldat de l'Hiver.  
Vous nous confirmez avoir pris les dispositions nécessaires afin d'éviter tout débordement. Pourriez vous nous en dire plus Capitaine?

- Tout ce que vous avez à savoir c'est que j'aurai l'aide de monsieur Stark et du docteur Banner pour prendre en charge le sergent Barnes.  
Nous vous tiendrons au courant de son évolution, quand nous jugerons nécessaire de le faire.  
Si vous accédez à ma requête, je pense alors que nous en avons fini avec cette réunion.  
Bien évidemment, je compte sur vous pour nous faire parvenir les documents officiels concernant les closes de notre accord.

Il la vit se mordre les lèvres de dépit, il avait réussi à les prendre à leur propre jeux. A force d'être aux centres des machinations et autres mensonges du SHIELD on finit par en apprendre les bases.  
Il pouvait également remercier Natasha pour ses conseils.

Il leur adressa un dernier signe de tête, et tourna les talons, suivi de la rousse.  
Une fois les portes passées, il s'adossa au mur et soupira profondément.  
Toute cette assurance; cette détermination l'avait encore plus épuisé si c'était possible.  
Il n'avait qu'une hâte: rentrer et commencer les choses sérieuses.  
Il sentit la main de son amie se poser sur son épaule; il croisa son regard, plein de tendresse.

- tu t'en es très bien sorti Steve, même moi je n'aurai pas pu te dire non.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- en fait, tu ne m'as pas dit non également, je pense que tu étais la plus difficile à convaincre dans toute cette histoire... Si toi, tu avais dis non, j'aurai perdu tout espoir de les faire changer d'avis.

Elle rit doucement, il n'avait pas tord, et pourtant, elle détestait profondément l'homme pour lequel son ami venait de se battre.  
Mais justement, Steve était une de ces rares personnes qu'elle considérait réellement comme un ami, et surtout, en qui elle avait _confiance._

Elle lui devait la vie, et puis elle l'avait vu, se démener des mois durant, à la recherche de son ami d'enfance.  
Même si elle n'était pas à ses côtés durant cette quête qu'elle avait pensé insurmontable au départ, car jamais elle n'avait cru qu'il arriverait à retrouver le soldat, elle savait qu'il n'avait jamais failli, sa volonté avait toujours été inébranlable.  
Elle était présente le jour où il l'avait retrouvé.  
Lorsqu'une de ses pistes s'était avérée la bonne, il l'avait directement appelé; il avait besoin de ses conseils.  
Il était conscient qu'attaquer de front n'était pas la solution, il ne voulait en aucun cas risquer de le laisser filer, ou pire encore, devoir le blesser pour l'immobiliser. Il savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire bien gentiment...

Alors elle était venue, et quand enfin, Steve Rogers retrouva celui qui avait toujours été son plus fidèle ami, ce dernier était inconscient, en route pour la tour Stark, jamais elle n'avait vu autant de douceur dans le regard du capitaine.

Elle comprit à ce moment là qu'il ferait tout pour cet homme, et que même si elle ne le portait pas tout à fait dans son coeur pour avoir tenter de la tuer, elle serait là pour Steve.

Elle lui pris le bras et l'entraina avec elle, il était grand temps de retrouver Stark et Banner, leur prisonnier ne resterait pas inconscient indéfiniment...

Ils traversèrent les couloirs du bâtiment, prirent l'ascenseur dans un silence légèrement tendu.  
Elle savait Steve fébrile à l'idée de rencontrer son ami, elle serra un peu plus fort sa prise sur le bras musclé du blond qui lui renvoya un léger sourire, conscient que son amie le soutenait à sa manière.

Dehors, une voiture de Stark industrie les attendait.

Il ouvrit la porte pour la rousse, et s'engouffra après elle dans la berline noire.

Il inspira profondément; l'angoisse montant progressivement en lui.  
Ce qu'il venait de faire devant tout ces hommes et femmes tirés à 4 épingles, ces bureaucrates; était loin d'être la tâche la plus difficile qu'il avait a accomplir...

A quelques minutes de là se trouvait _Bucky_ ...ou plutôt, ce qu'il restait de son ami, et il allait devoir combattre des choses beaucoup plus rudes que quelques lois de sécurité nationales pour le faire revenir...

- Steve... Ca va aller, si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est bien toi. J'en suis persuadée.

- J'espère Nat'...j'espère vraiment.  
Directement à la tour Stark s'il vous plait, dit-il en s'adressant au chauffeur.

La voiture démarra dans un bruit sourd, il n'était plus question de reculer maintenant...

* * *

**Revieuw?**

**Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'aurai un jour de publication précis, je verrai au fur et à mesure**

**J'essayerai également d'avoir toujours au moins un chapitre d'avance au cas où, pour ne pas vous faire trop trainer si cela vous plait...**

**A bientôt j'espère**

**Uzu.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Vraiment dsl pour la mise en page pourrie de l'épilogue...j'ai tenté d'y remédier sauf que je n'y suis jamais arrivée... j'espère vraiment que cette version sera meilleure, et plus facile à lire!**

**L'épilogue a été lu une 50aine de fois, je n'ai eu que 2 réview, dont une guest, que je remercie d'ailleurs :)**

**J'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis, pour voir si ça vaut la peine de continuer ;)**

**Sur ce; je vous laisse à votre lecture! **

**A bientôt**

**Uzu **

**Chapitre 1 : la rencontre **

Lorsque le Capitaine Rogers franchit la porte de la tour Stark, son coeur battait si fort qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Depuis trois mois, il attendait ce moment, et maintenant qu'il y était, il se sentait plus angoissé que jamais...

Il s'était rejoué la scène un millier de fois, le soir avant de s'endormir, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, éreinté par une nouvelle journée de recherche, il s'imaginait le moment où ils se retrouveraient.

Parfois, il s'autorisait à penser que, peut être, son ami le reconnaitrait et lui sauterait dans les bras des qu'il passerait le sas... mais seulement parfois. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait cela, au bout de quelques minutes, il était obligé de se rendre compte que c'était une issue totalement improbable, et la descente sur terre n'en était que plus difficile.

Dans les pires moments, il s'imaginait devoir se battre à nouveau avec l'autre et finalement, il ne savait pas laquelle des deux sensations était la plus douloureuse.

Il prit l'ascenseur pour arriver à l'étage destiné à leur « projet ». Il était de plus en plus persuadé que s'il n'y avait pas eu le sérum qui coulait dans ses veines, il aurait fait un malaise, ou encore plus ridicule; une crise d'asthme comme celles auxquelles il était habitué étant jeune... souvent, dans ces moments là, il essayait tant bien que mal de se calmer, et de ne pas montrer son mal à son ami, mais celui-ci n'était jamais dupe. Sans faire le moindre commentaire, l'autre s'approchait de lui et passait le bras au dessus de son épaule et l'aidait à se calmer. Et quand la crise était passée, Steve se détachait doucement, en détournant le regard, embarrassé; le brun lui ébouriffait alors les cheveux et tout deux faisaient comme si de rien était.

C'est en repensant à ce souvenir que le capitaine arriva finalement à destination.

Une fois passée les portes de l'ascenseur, Bruce Banner et Tony Stark l'attendaient de pied ferme.

- ah! C'est pas trop tôt, voilà enfin blondie!

Stark le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir, les autres lui emboîtant le pas docteur Banner lança un léger sourire au capitaine dont la crainte transparaissait de toute part.

Ils avançaient rapidement.

L'inquiétude du grand blond s'intensifiait à chaque pas que Tony Stark faisait précipitamment.  
Lorsqu'il se stoppa brusquement, Steve faillit presque lui rentrer dedans.

- Est ce que ça va Tony? Il s'est passé quelque chose durant notre absence? Finit-il enfin par demander.

- Passé quelque chose? Mais noon voyons! Tu laisse chez moi le plus grand criminel de cette planète, en espérant que la belle au bois dormant t'attende sagement tel son prince charmant pour se réveiller...mais figure toi qu'on est pas dans un conte et que la princesse a piqué une crise en ouvrant ses mirettes! (*)

Steve sembla littéralement se ratatiner sur place, la tête coincée entre ses larges épaules, les sourcils froncés.

- Désolé...il fallait absolument qu'on règle cette histoire avec la sécurité nationale le plus rapidement possible... ils auraient très vite entendu parler de lui et du fait qu'on le détenait...je ne pouvais pas risquer ...

Il fut interrompu par la voix calme et rassurante de Bruce qui posa doucement la main sur l'épaule de son ami.

- ne t'en fais pas Steve, tu connais Stark, il aime faire sa diva.  
Ton ami s'est réveillé i peu près 30minutes, j'aurai pu le maintenir encore sous sédation, mais ça faisait presque 24h tu comprends, même pour quelqu'un qui a un très bon métabolisme, il vaut mieux éviter...

Tout en parlant, il lança un regard désapprobateur au génie Stark qui leva les mains, paume vers le haut, faisant l'innocent et prononçant un « quoi? » silencieux et faussement étonné.

Banner secoua doucement la tête, visiblement désespéré.

- Merci Bruce, répondit Steve

Il avait l'air tellement épuisé...Encore une fois, si le sérum ne coulait pas dans ses veines à l'heure actuelle, il aurait bientôt fait de s'écrouler d'épuisement.

- Est ce qu'il y a eu des dégâts? Que c'est il passé exactement? Il est calme maintenant?

- Lorsque je lui ai injecté la dernière dose d'anesthésiant, j'ai retiré la perfusion, sachant que cela pourrait être un objet dont il se servirait une fois réveillé tu comprends; il est rusé, j'ai préféré être prudent.

Banner parlait comme on s'adresse à un enfant apeuré; et étonnamment, le capitaine du haut de toute sa stature de dieux grecque, se sentit apaisé qu'on lui parle comme cela.

- Son organisme résorbe le produit à une vitesse assez impressionnante; peut être pas aussi rapidement que toi, mais tout de même.  
A peine deux heures après la dernier injection, il a commencé à montrer des signes d'éveils.  
On l'a observé de par derrière la vitre, tu comprendras quand tu verras les installations qu'a réalisé Tony, c'est impressionnant.  
Bref, il a eu l'air étourdi quelques minutes, mais des qu'il a pu se lever et qu'il a compris qu'il était enfermé disons qu'il s'est un peu énervé.  
D'abord il a essayé de se défaire des liens qu'on lui a mis, dans un alliage souple mais extrêmement résistant, on l'avait utilisé sur Hulk donc on se doutait que ça suffirait pour lui.  
Il s'est débattu un moment, d'après ce qu'on a pu voir d'où on était, il s'est même blessé en essayant, il a hurlé un peu; mais il s'est vite rendu compte que ça ne changeait rien.

Il sembla hésiter un instant avant de poursuivre :  
- Honnêtement, Steve... on aurait dit un animal en cage. Il y a une espèce de rage dans ses yeux, et je dirai même de la frayeur... il ne sait pas où il est, surement plus vraiment qui il est non plus depuis votre rencontre, je pense que ça ne va pas être facile...

Steve ferma les yeux quelques secondes, bien sur que ça n'allait pas être facile...il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que ça le soit...

Mais il fallait bien un premier contact.

- Merci Bruce, merci à toi aussi Tony, je n'aurai jamais pu y arriver sans vous.  
J'aimerai aller le voir maintenant si vous êtes d'accord...il faut...il faut que je le vois.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent en silence devant l'air grave de leur ami. Même Stark comprenait que ce qui allait se passer maintenant avait toute son importance.

Ils parcoururent encore quelques mètres pour arriver devant une porte blindée, Stark y composa un code à 9 chiffres que Steve grava dans sa mémoire, les trois hommes pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce sombre; devant eux une grande vitre qui donnait sur une autre pièce, comme une salle d'interrogatoire.

Il y avait différents écrans dans la première salle, le capitaine ne leur jeta qu'un regard distrait avant de s'approcher lentement vers la vitre en face de lui; la respiration difficile.

Devant lui, à seulement quelques mètres, se trouvait celui qui avait toujours été la pour lui, son seul et unique ami pendant bien longtemps, la personne dont il avait toujours été la plus proche.

Celui dont la mort lui avait arraché un morceau de l'âme; dont jamais il ne s'était réellement remis d'ailleurs...  
Il était là; assis en tailleur, le regard fixe, les mains croisées entre ses jambes.  
Il semblait s'être résigné quant au fait de briser ses liens.  
La mâchoire du capitaine se crispa, une boule se formant dans sa gorge.  
C'était lui, sans l'être réellement, le croire mort avait été intolérable mais le voir de cette façon n'était pas aisé non plus, il n'y avait plus rien de l'homme qu'il fut dans ses yeux devenus si sombres.

Il ne pouvait détourner le regard de cet homme au visage si familier et en même temps, tellement étranger.

Perdu sans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque la main de Bruce vint se poser sur son épaule.

- On aurait pu aller le voir pour tenter de le calmer, mais on était d'accord tous les deux pour dire que tu devais être le premier à lui parler, mais ne t'attends pas à un franc succès pour la première fois d'accord? Quant il aura compris où il est, on pourra commencer à travailler avec lui pour essayer... de le ramener, mais un chose à la fois d'accord?

- Je sais Bruce...je ne m'attends pas à un miracle tu sais mais... honnêtement,je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de rentrer dans cette pièce. C'est ridicule.

- C'est loin de l'être Steve... pour toi qui connait votre passé, il est important, et même si au fond tu sais qu'il n'est plus vraiment lui même, entrer la dedans et lui parler va rendre les choses beaucoup plus réelles... mais un pas à la fois.

- Allez Cap', je sais bien que les premiers rendez-vous sont toujours angoissants mais il grand temps de commencer celui-ci tu ne crois pas?

Malgré la boutade du millionnaire, on pouvait voir à son petit sourire qu'il ne se moquait pas du tout, à dire vrai, il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer dans la situation du capitaine.  
Se retrouver face à une personne chère que l'on pensait morte mais qui en fait avait subi tellement de transformations et de lavages de cerveau que cette dernière n'était même plus capable de vous reconnaitre ni même d'agir un tant soit peu comme avant...c'était déchirant.

- Ok... c'est bon j'y vais.

- Cap', on est juste derrière cette vitre si tu as besoin. Et JARVIS est à disposition ok?  
J'ai crée cette pièce, et crois moi, il ne pourra pas s'en échapper et il ne peut rien utiliser contre toi là dedans, mais fais quand même attention ok?

Le capitaine hocha positivement la tête, le regard grave.  
Il passa une seconde porte, avec un autre code, se retrouva dans un minuscule sas qui servait juste de relais entre la salle d'observation et celle où se trouvait l'autre homme.

Il inspira profondément, le coeur au bord des lèvres, il passa enfin la dernière porte qui le séparait de lui...de _Bucky_

Le soldat de l'hiver vit la porte au fond de la pièce à droite s'ouvrir lentement; il resta impassible, et pourtant, tout ses sens étaient en alerte.  
Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, seul ses yeux se relevèrent vers la personne qui était entrée.  
Les muscles de sa mâchoire se tendirent et son regard se fit sombre, légèrement caché derrière ses longs cheveux brun.  
Doucement, il releva la tête, d'une lenteur douloureuse pour la personne en face de lui.

Le brun pu facilement voir la respiration de son vis à vis s'emballer légèrement bien qu'il essaya de le cacher.

Capitaine America se tenait debout devant lui, tout en tension.

Son regard bleu vrillé littéralement sur lui. Et le soldat n'aima pas ça. Personne ne le regardait de cette manière. C'était hors de question.  
Voir cet homme face à lui, alors qu'il était enchainé dieu sait où... une rage animale s'empara de lui vicieusement; il était sa mission. Et il était à sa merci. Cela ne pouvait pas se passer de cette manière.

C'était impossible.

Le blond se racla la gorge et respira bruyamment, sans doute pour tenter de reprendre un peu de contenance.  
Le soldat en aurait bien rit tellement il le trouvait ridicule. Sauf que le soldat ne riait pas. Il ne riait jamais.

- Bonjour...

Un regard sombre lui fut adressé en guise de réponse.

- tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici...

- Toi...

Sa voix était rauque de s'être tu trop longtemps, ses poings se crispèrent et un bref instant il oublia qu'il était attaché et tenta de s'avancer vers le capitaine qui ne cilla pas.

- je ne pouvais pas te laisser...

Le blond eu envie de se justifier... il savait au fond de lui que ce qu'il faisait était la bonne chose à faire, et pourtant, le regard accusateur de son ami face à lui, lui donna envie de vomir.

- Et donc tu me séquestre pour ton bon plaisir j'imagine?

- Quoi? Je ne... je ne te séquestre pas!

Que pouvait il dire? Il n'avait aucune idée d'où cette discussion allait mener, il était déja plus qu'étonné que l'autre ne lui réponde alors...il avançait pas après pas.

- et comment appelle tu cela dans ce cas? Je doute fort d'être dans les bureaux du SHIELD à moins que soudainement, vous ne l'ayez refondé?

Steve ne répondit pas, il était comme bercé par cette voix grave qui remontait une foule de souvenir en lui et qui, pourtant, était à mille lieux de ce qu'elle avait pu annoncer auparavant.

- non? Je pense pas que cela soit la sécurité nationale non plus ça ne ressemble pas à leurs méthodes; ni le KGB, je ne vois pas trop ce que tu ferais avec eux. Alors je suppose que tu me garde enfermé, seulement toi. C'est ce qu'on appelle de la séquestration.

A dire vrai... Steve n'aurait jamais imaginé le soldat de l'hiver parler autant.

Il restait interdit face à lui.  
Il avait imaginé tout un tas de chose à dire à son ami et là, plus rien ne venait.

Le brun se redressa soudainement, dans un geste presque félin, il avança vers le capitaine; tirant ses liens à leur maximum.  
Steve en fut tétanisé. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, si bien que lorsque le soldat arriva à la limite il ne fut plus qu'à une trentaine de centimètre de lui, le sondant de son regard trop sombre.

Il serra les dents :

- libère moi Rogers. Tu n'as pas envie de me voir attaché si j'ai bien compris?

Le blond fronça les sourcils un instant, ses pensées fusèrent.  
Bien sûr. L'homme en face de lui avait surement appris beaucoup de chose sur lui ces dernières semaines.

Déjà, lors de leur rencontre sur l'héliporteur, le brun lui avait qu'il était sa mission;et donc, de ce fait, il avait surement lu des informations sur son compte, son histoire, sa façon de combattre, ses forces et ses faiblesses.

La seule chose qu'HYDRA semblait avoir omis de lui dire à son sujet était leur passé _commun_.

Ce jour là, Steve avait refusé de se battre contre lui; dévoilant sa plus grande faiblesse : le soldat de l'hiver lui même. Et cela; ce dernier l'avait bien compris et il en jouait aujourd'hui.

Le faire culpabiliser, appuyer là où ça fait mal.  
Mais il ne prendrait pas. Hors de question de se faire avoir. Il ramènerait Bucky, même si ce dernier le voulait pas.  
Il fallait tenter un coup de bluff.

Ne lâchant pas le regard du soldat en face de lui, la voix du capitaine s'éleva, claire et forte. Comme lorsqu'il commandait.

- JARVIS; détache ses liens.

Une voix à l'accent anglais lui répondit, provenant du vide

« Tout de suite capitaine Rogers »

Le brun fronça les sourcils à peine une seconde, la surprise ne transparaissant sur son visage qu'un bref moment, avant de se reprendre.

Les contentions firent un bruit métallique en retombant sur le sol.

Un silence légèrement tendu s'installa entre les deux hommes.  
Sur le visage du blond, un léger sourire.

Il pensait honnêtement que le soldat de l'hiver tentait de l'avoir sur sa faiblesse, cependant il était persuadé également que ce dernier ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'il le libère vraiment.  
Pourtant il savait bien qu'en faisant cela, c'était sa vie et uniquement la sienne qu'il mettait en danger.  
Il savait que la pièce était impénétrable, jamais le soldat ne sortirait d'ici même s'il le tuait.

Il sourit encore un peu plus en imaginant les deux autres de l'autre côté de la vitre.  
Tony en train de jurer comme un chartier et Banner essayant de le calmer tout en tentant d'apaiser sa propre hyperventilation.

La voix rauque de l'autre le sortit de cette vision plutôt cocasse.

- tu dois vraiment avoir confiance en toi Rogers pour penser que je ne tenterais pas de te tuer

- Je suis loin d'avoir confiance en moi, mais tu me connais. Je ne pense pas que tu essayeras de me tuer.

- Je ne te connais pas. Ragea l'autre dans un grondement sourd, presque animal.  
Tu pense que nous avons un _passé_. Nous n'avons _rien_. Je pourrai te tuer dans la seconde.

Le capitaine sentait bien qu'il était en train de jouer avec le feu.  
Le soldat en face de lui était prêt à exploser toute sa violence contre lui.  
Il était comme une bombe à retardement, et lui semblait être l'inconscient qui était en train de tester la minuterie avant qu'elle ne lui saute au visage.  
Il du faire appel à toute la maîtrise qu'il pu trouver pour que sa voix ne transparaisse rien du trouble et de l'angoisse qui grandissaient en lui.

- tu aurais pu me tuer ce jour là sur l'héliporteur. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait pourtant.

Il crut que le brun allait hurler de rage tant sa mâchoire se serra ainsi que ses poings, les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanches.

- j'aurai **du** te tuer ce jour là.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait

- C'était une erreur, je ne la referai pas deux fois, ne joue pas trop avec ta chance Rogers.

- Je ne pense que ce soit la chance qui m'aie sortie de l'eau non plus...

Visiblement le soldat ne s'attendait pas à ça, il avait sans doute cru que le capitaine était totalement inconscient lorsqu'il l'avait trainé hors de la baie, lui sauvant par la même, la vie.

D'ailleurs c'était le cas, en réalité. Steve ne faisait que prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai.  
Il avait toujours pensé que c'était son ami qui l'avait tiré de là, mais il n'en était pas sur.  
Il venait d'en avoir confirmation.

- nous avons un passé, et tu t'en ai souvenu, même si ce ne fut qu'une fraction de seconde et je compte bien tout faire pour que tu t'en souvienne à nouveau Bucky...

- ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Gronda t-il de nouveau.

Bruce avait raison, il avait tout d'un animal en cage, sur la défensive, prêt à mordre au moindre geste ou à la moindre parole de trop.

Steve lui répondit d'un léger sourire qui ne fit qu'énerver l'autre un peu plus.  
Il écarta un peu les jambes, semblant prendre appuis, comme prêt à se jeter sur le capitaine s'il osait répéter son nom une seconde fois.

Cela suffisait largement pour une première fois... et s'il restait une minute de plus dans cette pièce, le blond allait s'écrouler.

Il fit alors un pas en arrière, puis inspirant profondément, se risqua à tourner le dos au soldat.  
Il entendit littéralement un grognement derrière lui; venant profondément de la gorge du brun.

Il mit sa main sur la poignée et avant de la tourner

- On se verra demain. Mais avant, un ami va venir te voir pour ton poignet.  
A demain...

Furieux; le soldat de l'hiver envoya son poing bionique dans le mur en face de lui.  
Il trembla à peine, une légère égratignure le barrant; l'homme tremblait presque de rage; ce qui l'étonna plus que de raison.  
Il ne perdait jamais son sang froid face à une cible. Jamais...

Lorsque le capitaine entra dans la salle d'observation il avait perdu toute sa superbe.

Il n'avait plus rien de l'assurance qu'il venait de démontrer face au soldat en lui affirmant fermement qu'il allait le ramener;  
Il paraissait vidé de toute force.

Il fut littéralement assailli par le millionnaire qui braillait, bras grand ouverts

- non mais t'es dingue ou quoi?! Tu nous as fait quoi là? Tu t'es pris pour Hulk ou quoi?  
Sans offense Bruce.  
Non mais sérieusement?

- Tony, ferme la.

Banner avait été ferme. Il était rare qu'il s'adresse de cette façon à qui que ce soit, et ce fut assez surprenant pour que le génie se taise.

- Steve... est ce que ça va?

Le blond releva les yeux vers son ami, totalement agar

- je crois que j'ai envie de vomir

- Ca va aller... le plus dur a été fait, maintenant laisse moi faire, je vais établir un contact avec lui et on va essayer; je te le promets.

- Bruce...je ne sais pas comment vous remercier tous les deux.  
Merci pour tout ça; à toi aussi Tony.

- Je pense sincèrement que tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant; je vais aller m'occuper de blessé.

Ils jetèrent un regard au travers de la vitre, le soldat se tenait toujours à la même place, il avait levé la main devant son visage, et semblait regarder son propre sang couler le long de son poignet avec fascination étrange.

C'était maintenant au tour de Banner de tenter de percer un peu la carapace de l'homme.

- maintenant, je ne te veux plus ici. Tu vas te coucher, je me charge de ça. Je te ferai un compte rendu demain. A demain Steve.

Le blond hocha la tête lentement, incapable d'aller à l'encontre de l'ordre de son ami  
Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea machinalement vers sa chambre de la tour Stark, un étage plus bas.

Banner soupira longuement et se passa la main dans les cheveux, il plaça sur un plateau des compresse, une solution alcoolisée, pansements et bandage.

Il glissa également dans la poche de son pantalon une plaquette de valium (*), on ne sait jamais...

Tony composa le code du sas pour lui, et avec un dernier sourire pour son ami, il s'engouffra derrière.

bon et bien, c'est parti...

**Et voilà... la rencontre. **

**Au départ, je voulais faire Le soldat limite muet... et puis finalement, je me suis lancée sur cet aspect.**

**Je le vois presque animal, et lorsqu'il s'exprime il est sombre, voir quelque peu cynique.**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus...**

**Je voulais également intégrer Banner et Stark, histoire que ça soit plus crédible..**

**Je ne voyais pas notre cher capitaine emballer le soldat de l'hiver dans une cabane au fond d'un bois et tenter de le réhabiliter comme ça... **

**Voila donc ^^**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu... j'aimerai avoir votre avis s'il vous plait. **

**Est ce que je continue?**

**A bientôt**

**Uzu **


	3. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à tous et à toutes :)_

_tout d'abord **merci**, je vous remercie pour les **réviews**! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre personnellement, j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire avec mes stages et tout et tout.. ^^_

_Bref, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire à quand même accrochée quelques personnes lol_

_Je m'excuse également pour les fautes qui continuent de m'échapper, et parfois même les mots que je zappe lol...pourtant je me relis, je vous promets!_

_Enfin, voici le second chapitre; j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_C'est toujours un peu tendu pour l'instant... j'essaye d'y aller en douceur, je fais toujours les scènes plus longues que ce que j'avais imaginé au départ. _

_J'ai plus plusieurs jours à rédiger celui-ci parce qu'il est découpé en différentes séquences, qui étaient cependant trop courtes selon moi pour faire des chapitres à elles seules, du coup, c'est un seul et unique chapitre qui se trouve plus « long » que prévu ^^_

**_Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une histoire concernant « captaine america : le soldat de l'hiver »; contient donc des Spoilers sur ce film._**  
**_Sera un slash Bucky/Steve, même si ça n'est pas pour tout de suite._**  
**_Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages, ni le film bien sur :p_**

_Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis!_

**_A bientôt_**

**_Uzu_**

**Chapitre 2 : une cage dorée.**

Toujours debout au milieu de la pièce qui lui servait désormais de prison selon lui, le Soldat aperçut la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau.  
Il comprit directement qu'il ne s'agissait plus du capitaine; la démarche n'était pas la même, la respiration était moins nerveuse.  
Il détourna légèrement les yeux, sans bouger pour autant.  
Il devait rester sur ses gardes, déjà qu'il ne se trouvait pas à son avantage... cependant il doutait fortement que la personne qui venait de rentrer puisse faire le poids contre lui. A part l'autre grand blond, il n'y avait, à sa connaissance, aucun autre être humain réellement capable de le battre.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour baisser sa garde.

Son poignet saignait encore abondamment.  
En se débattant, il s'était littéralement lacéré la peau fine qui était prisonnière de ses liens.  
La douleur était piquante, mais il n'en laissait rien paraître, il avait bien d'autre chose à gérer pour l'instant qu'une bête blessure.

Il vit un homme, visiblement, de part sa stature, déposer un paquet sur une chaise qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu là quelques secondes plus tôt.  
Il entendit un bruit de papier déchiré, quelque chose que l'on dépose sur une table?  
Il ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête, doucement, sans attirer l'attention.

Il observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui; un homme, légèrement plus petit que lui, les cheveux noirs ébènes, se tenait à coté d'une petite tablette, face à lui.  
Il s'affairait autour de ce qui lui sembla être un set à pansement stérile. Il y avait des compresses, une pince; une solution alcoolisée, s'il pouvait bien voir de là où il était, un désinfectant pour les mains aussi, un bandage?

Le capitaine était sorti de la pièce en lui disant qu'un ami allait venir pour son poignet... était-ce là une mauvaise blague? Depuis quand soigne t-on ses prisonniers?  
Car le blond pourrait bien dire ce qu'il voulait, il était maintenu ici de force au nom d'une histoire invraisemblable. Alors, même si capitaine America lui prêchait la bonne parole, il n'y croyait pas.  
Il tenta d'analyser la situation, suivant du regard chacun des mouvements précis de l'homme en face.

Quand celui-ci eu fini d'installer son matériel, il se retourna vers lui.  
Impassible il planta son regard dans celui du Soldat qui ne cilla pas.  
L'homme avait un regard doux bien qu'il eut l'air épuisé; de larges cernes noires entourant ses yeux noisettes.  
Le geste qui suivi surpris légèrement le Soldat, qui bien sur, n'en montra rien. Mais qu'avaient donc ces gens?

Banner tendit la main vers son vis à vis, sans même l'ombre d'une crainte.  
Celle-ci resta pendante dans le vide, l'autre n'ayant pas l'air décidé à s'en saisir.  
Il dut insister:

- Enchanté Soldat.

Il avait cru comprendre que le guerrier n'appréciait pas qu'on utilise son nom de naissance...

Et il ne voyait pas comment l'appeler d'autre honnêtement. Alors autant essayer de rester neutre.  
Pas de « soldat de l'hiver », juste « soldat »; un titre qu'il avait d'ailleurs porté dans son passé aux côtés du capitaine. Un peu du passé et du présent en somme...

Le docteur vit le brun pencher la tête presque imperceptiblement. On aurait dit qu'il jaugeait la moindre de ses réactions; tentant de déceler toutes éventuelles traces d'un piège.  
Il eut la pensée ridicule et presque hilarante que l'homme en face de lui aurait pu venir pour sentir sa main comme un chien prêt à mordre que cela ne l'aurait pas étonné.

- J'imagine que vous devez penser que je suis inconscient de tendre de la sorte la main à quelqu'un qui a votre tableau de chasse, je me trompe?

Banner souriait à présent. Très légèrement, juste pour avoir l'air encourageant.  
Le brun en face de lui n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement, ne laissa rien passer, bien qu'en réalité il pense exactement chaque mot qui venaient d'être prononcés.  
Il était une machine de guerre; entrainé pour tuer. Comment ce simple médecin pouvait penser survivre s'il décidait de lui arracher le bras qu'il lui tendait?  
D'ailleurs, s'il le tuait, Rogers comprendrait peut être enfin qu'il n'était rien de tout ce qu'il affirmait.  
Alors qu'il se demandait à quel moment exactement il allait tenter d'arracher les membres de l'homme en face de lui, ce dernier poursuivit sa phrase

- Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Alors que je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes, vous ignorez tout de moi. Je me présente : Bruce Banner.

Son sourire s'élargit légèrement.

Le soldat réagit enfin; même si ce fut minime, il y eu sur son visage un éclair de stupeur.  
Ok, le coté géant vert était en train de faire son effet.

- J'imagine, au vue de vos états de faits, que vous savez qui je suis?

Il tendit alors la main encore un peu plus vers l'autre.

Les pensées du brun fusèrent: Bruce Banner. Son cerveau reconnu directement cette information qu'on lui avait fait intégrer. Il était au courant de tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir sur Hulk; et il comprit bien vite que lorsqu'il pensa, quelques minutes plus tôt, qu'à part captaine america, aucun autre homme ne pouvait entrer dans cette pièce et être capable de le battre... il s'était bien trompé.

Il remarqua également, surement en guise de défit, que Banner lui avait tendu la main droite, l'obligeant à la saisir de sa main gauche... sa main bionique.  
Il hésita encore un court instant et finit par empoigner la main tendue, brièvement, fermement, pas assez que pour lui faire mal mais juste assez pour lui faire comprendre que c'était loin d'être gagné.  
Cela ne signifiait rien. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une autre issue. Une autre tactique, n'incluant pas un bonhomme vert lui broyant les os.

- Bien. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais m'occuper de cette vilaine blessure.

Le soldat ramena presque violemment son bras blessé vers lui.

- vous êtes ici pour un moment, je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter que ceci s'infecte vous ne pensez pas?

Aucune réponse de nouveau, visiblement le soldat n'était bavard qu'avec Steve... et encore, bavard était un bien grand mot.

Cependant, Bruce n'attendit pas sa permission, il imbiba généreusement quelques compresses avec la solution alcoolisée puis se passa les mains au SHA.  
Il en prit une entre la pince bleue prévue à cet effet et s'approcha à nouveau, sans hésitation.  
Il s'abaissa légèrement pour être à hauteur de la plaie et tamponna doucement.

Un grognement sourd lui répondit. Loin de manifester une quelconque douleur, il était à peu près sur qu'il s'agissait plutôt d'un avertissement _ne t'approche pas trop de moi. _

Pourtant, il fallait bien que le soldat décolle sa main du long de son corps s'il voulait pouvoir le soigner correctement.

Le brun avait déjà vécu ça des dizaines de fois... on le soignait toujours lorsqu'il revenait d'une mission, comme on fait l'entretien d'une voiture; comme on retape une carrosserie. Sans la moindre émotion. Il se laissait toujours faire, docilement, parfois un peu moins, tapant sur l'un ou l'autre de ses « réparateurs », mais au final, il les laissait toujours terminer leur travail, pour pouvoir repartir vers une autre mission.

Alors machinalement, il leva doucement la main vers le docteur, le regard dans le vide, froid et dur.  
Des décennies de conditionnement, à agir machinalement sans la moindre volonté propre... alors il répéta se geste qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait appris. Tel un robot.

Banner ne prononça pas un mot, concentré sur sa tâche.  
Il désinfecta la plaie, grimaça même légèrement en la voyant à vif, profonde par endroit.  
Le soldat avait vraiment la force d'un boeuf, et si les liens n'avaient pas été spécialement conçus pour Hulk au départ; de simples contentions auraient cédées en quelques secondes.

Il plaça des compresses sèches puis vint bander le poignet, au cas où il faudrait le ré-attacher, autant que la blessure soit bien protégée.  
Quant il eut refermé le tout; il se redressa et débarrassa la petite table; en la mettant juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, ou de sortie selon...

- Bien. Voila une bonne chose de faite.  
Je sais que... je comprends que cela soit assez difficile à comprendre pour vous pour l'instant...mais tout ceci, Steve l'a mis en place pour votre bien.

Le soldat lui tourna le dos lentement, sans répondre et alla se placer à distance raisonnable, contre le mur en face.  
Il se positionna comme un garde, bras le long du corps, le regard fixe.

Visiblement, il était fermé à toute discussion et ne voulait absolument pas entendre ce que Banner avait à lui dire.

Le docteur soupira doucement.

- Ca va prendre du temps mais sachez que du temps...on en a.  
Et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié notre petite entrevue parce que nous allons nous revoir.  
Steve n'est pas assez...objectif je dirai pour essayer de travailler avec vous réellement.

Travailler? Mais de quoi diable parlait-il?  
Ces personnes étaient réellement stupides.

Il était une machine. Programmé, formaté. Pas besoin d'essayer de le faire parler, d'essayer de le faire _travailler. _

Il grinça des dents.

Rien ne le ferait dévier de sa mission. Certes il avait commis une erreur dans l'héliporteur, sa toute première erreur. Jamais il ne la reproduirait. Il tuerait Steve Rogers, quoi qu'il en coûte. Le soldat de l'hiver mène toujours ses missions à bien. Toujours.

- Je vous aie aussi amené ceci

Il désigna un tas qu'il déposa sur _son lit._

- Ce sont des vêtements de rechange. Je pense que ceux que tu portes sont...enfin voila quoi.  
La porte que tu vois à ta gauche...

Le brun tourna uniquement les yeux vers cette fameuse porte qu'il avait remarqué à son réveil mais qui depuis n'avait plus eu le temps d'éveiller son intérêt au vue des évènements.

- Elle vous ai accessible. Derrière il a une petite salle d'eau, avec douche, évier, Wc. Tout ce qu'il te faut.  
Je vous fais un peu le topo sur les détails techniques... puis je vous laisserai digérer un peu tout ça...

Il lui lança un sourire presque contrit en haussant légèrement les épaules.

C'est vrai que cet endroit ressemblait un peu à une cage dorée.  
Tout était disponible pour qu'il puisse y vivre mais il n'en restait pas moins enfermé.

Bruce savait que Steve détestait cet aspect de la chose... et pourtant ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
Cependant il n'était même pas sur que tout ceci fonctionne... et que ferait-il si le soldat de l'hiver perdurait et que _Bucky_ ne réapparaissait jamais? Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'envisager cette possibilité.

A mesure qu'il expliquait les choses, il sentait un poids lui tomber sur l'estomac.

- Bien sur, vous aurez à manger et de quoi vous changer régulièrement...  
J'imagine que Steve passera un maximum de temps avec vous... mais nous nous verrons surement tous les jours, ou presque, on verra...

Il avait l'impression de parler pour lui même.  
Le soldat ne le regardait pas, à dire vrai, il ne regardait rien du tout. Le vide. Aussi vide que ses yeux.  
Il écoutait docilement ce qu'allait être sa vie pour les prochains jours.  
Etait il en colère? S'en fichait il? Était il désespère?  
Personne ne pouvait le savoir, il était tellement fermé, impassible.

Banner soupira de nouveau, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Je pense que je vais vous laisser tranquille pour aujourd'hui... vous avez été maintenu endormi durant 24h, votre corps doit surement encore ressentir les effets du sédatif malgré tout... je pense que vous devriez vous reposer. Profitez de prendre une douche peut être...On vous amènera à manger bientôt.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, emportant avec lui la tablette avec le matériel médical.  
Toujours aucun mouvement de l'autre coté de la pièce, il eut presque l'impression que l'autre s'était mis sur pause pour ne plus rien entendre.

- Tout ceci n'est pas si terrible je vous assure... Souffla Bruce Banner en sortant.

Il rejoint Stark de l'autre coté de la vitre.

- Hé bah dis donc, pas bavard le mec...

- C'est un euphémisme... Bon sang, je ne sais pas dans quoi on s'est embarqué mais j'espère qu'on ne va pas merder.

- Que vous n'allez pas merder! Moi je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire

- Ah bon? Et qui a construit tout ça?

- Argument irrecevable. J'aurai pu construire ceci pour tout un tas d'autre chose. Et j'avais besoin de me divertir

- De te... de te divertir? Vraiment Tony? Dis moi que tu n'es pas sérieux;... Steve est effondré par ce qui se passe ici, tu en as conscience? Et ce mec, de l'autre coté de la vitre, tu sais comme moi qu'un jour il a été comme toi et moi, il a participé à la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale! Et HYDRA en a fait une machine... et pour l'instant je n'ai aucune idée de comment on va le faire revenir...

Tony Stark sourit doucement à son ami et lui tapa nonchalamment sur l'épaule, il le fixa intensément

- T'inquiète Bruce, moi je m'y connais en machine...

- Je pensais que tu n'étais pas mêler à tout ceci...  
Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Ok...peut être un petit peu quand même.

Stark entoura l'autre homme de son bras autour de l'épaule.

- Allez viens, c'est beau de dire à tout le monde d'aller se reposer; mais nous, on dort quand au juste? Hein?

Banner rit légèrement.

Certes Tony pouvait être le mec le plus lourd de la terre mais l'air de rien, il savait les détendre, les aider à chasser leurs sombres pensées tout en ayant l'air de ne pas y toucher.  
Il débarrassa le matériel usagé et sortit enfin de la pièce de surveillance.  
Toute cette histoire le dépassait peut être un peu mais la vie de deux hommes était en jeu ici... celles de James Barnes et définitivement celle de son ami Steve Rogers... il savait que celui-ci ne survivrait pas à une seconde perte.

Il fallait qu'ils y arrivent.

Enfin, dans la tour Stark, les avengers encore présents étaient tous couché, éreintés.

* * *

Seul, Le soldat de l'hiver se tenait toujours dans cette pièce; contre le mur, il s'autorisa à fermer les yeux un instant.  
Comment savoir si on l'observait à l'instant même?

Il tendit l'oreille mais ne perçu aucun son...y avait-il quelqu'un derrière ce miroir tinté?  
Il se tapa légèrement la tête contre le mur derrière lui, jurant intérieurement; pourquoi n'avait il pas achevé Rogers ce jour là? Il n'en serait pas là à l'heure actuelle.. une seule erreur et voila ce qu'il lui en coutait...  
Il jeta un regard à la porte à sa gauche; pourquoi pas...?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun se trouvait sous la douche, l'eau chaude parcourant ses muscles tendus.

Il soupira d'aise en posant son front contre le carrelage dont la fraicheur contrastait avec la chaleur ambiante.

Il se demanda un instant si on était en train de l'espionner alors qu'il prenait sa douche...il doutait fort qu'on l'ai laissé dans cet endroit sans être surveillé, et en même temps, vu le côté vieux jeu du capitaine, il l'imaginait assez mal être en train de se rincer l'oeil derrière la caméra.

De toute façon, quel que soit la vérité, il avait besoin de se détendre un moment. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il était sous tension absolument tout le temps.  
Aussi longtemps qu'il puisse se souvenir, il n'avait jamais été _tendu_ de cette manière. Il ressentait presque de _l'angoisse_ . Ce qui était plutôt improbable pour quelqu'un comme lui...non?

Il avait passé ces derniers temps à éviter à peu près tout le monde. Autant les membres d'HYDRA encore en liberté, que l'autre grand blond et ses espions...

Visiblement il avait encore échoué dans sa tâche, mais il se surpris à penser qu'il valait mieux être tombé entre les mains du capitaine et de toute sa clique plutôt que dans celles de ses anciens patrons.  
Enfin anciens... il n'était plus sur de rien. Il savait qu'avec son échec sur l'héliporteur, s'il retournait auprès de l'organisation, il serait loin d'être bien accueilli.  
On lui apprendrait comment obéir. On verrait dans son geste auprès du capitaine une faiblesse.

Et pour HYDRA, les faiblesses se traitent à la manière forte.

Il n'avait jamais tenté d'échapper aux leçons de ses patrons, ni même aux reformatages qu'il subissait régulièrement...alors pourquoi cette fois-ci n'était il pas retourné auprès d'eux?

Il eu l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il ne préférait pas y penser. Ca ne mènerait nulle part. Il avait juste besoin de repos et demain, il aurait les idées plus claires et il pourrait enfin mettre en place un réel plan pour mener à bien sa mission...

* * *

Le capitaine Steve Rogers était persuadé qu'on pouvait le qualifier d'optimiste.

Certes, on le qualifiait aussi de beaucoup d'autre chose ; mais pour l'instant, ce qui l'intéressait c'était ça: son optimisme. S'y accrocher et surtout en abuser.

Il avait l'impression que s'il prenait le temps, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, de voir le coté négatif de cette situation, que jamais il n'arriverait à remonter la pente et à retourner sur le chemin de la positivité.  
Alors le lendemain de son premier contact avec Bucky, il s'était levé, s'était préparé, méthodiquement.  
Il avait pris une douche bouillante, envahissant la salle de bain d'une vapeur épaisse.  
Il s'était ensuite coiffé, soigneusement. Avait choisi une tenue sobre, naturelle. A son image.  
Il avait avalé un petit déjeuné copieux, mais pas trop gras, quelque chose de sain, pour se sentir bien dans son corps. Il avait prévu d'aller voir son ami à 9h30; après avoir rangé un peu la cuisine et salué le docteur Banner, planqué derrière le journal du matin.

Une fois l'heure H, il se leva, lança un sourire confiant à Bruce, et sorti de la pièce d'un pas décidé.

Malgré ses nombreux efforts, cela paraissait tout sauf naturel. Il ressemblait à un automate, agissant sans réfléchir, et surtout, calmant ses angoisses par le biais de rituels. Une bonne planification lui permettait de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait.

Il se dirigea vers l'étage réservé au soldat; monta dans l'ascenseur.  
L'endroit était désert, il faisait sombre et étonnamment calme. Banner était toujours au petit déjeuné et Stark surement encore dans les bras de morphée.  
Il passa la première porte de sécurité et inspira bruyamment.

Il s'avança doucement vers la vitre face à l'entrée, dans la pièce de l'autre côté, son ami était toujours là.  
Il expira fortement, en manquant presque de s'étouffer. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son souffle s'était bloqué quelque part dans sa gorge alors qu'il passait l'entrée.

Quelque part, au fond de lui, il était soulagé de voir que Bucky était toujours là... depuis qu'il était parti la veille au soir, il avait eu cette boule dans l'estomac et il comprit à cet instant que c'était l'angoisse; la peur que l'autre réussisse à s'enfuir et ne lui échappe à nouveau.

Il passa le sas et entra dans la pièce. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et s'avança quelque peu.  
En face de lui, le soldat de l'hiver était assis sur ce qui lui servait de lit, le dos contre le mur, les jambes étendues devant lui.  
Sur une petite table, un plateau avec un verre de lait, presque vide, et une assiette entamée.  
Il constata également que son ami s'était changé et avait enfilé la tenue apportée par Bruce la veille.  
Un t-shirt noir, à longue manche, un col rond, qui laissait parfaitement apparaître ses muscles au travers et cachant partiellement son bras mécanique.  
Il avait également un jeans gris foncé, et des bottines noires.

Banner lui avait expliqué qu'il était important qu'il ne porte plus son « uniforme » , pour essayer de se détacher du soldat de l'hiver; et en même temps, il lui avait dit que la transition ne devait pas être trop brutale non plus. C'est pourquoi la tenue était sombre et simple mais au moins, de cette façon, il ressemblait un peu moins à un guerrier.

Le blond s'avança un peu pour être face à l'autre, à distance raisonnable.

L'autre ne daigna même pas lui adresser un regard. Sa tête était reposée contre le mur légèrement penchée vers la gauche, son regard dans le vide.  
Rien ne laissait supposer qu'il avait remarqué la présence du capitaine.

Steve toussa de manière peu naturelle, se disant que, peut être, son ami était trop perdu dans ses pensées que pour le voir...ce qui en soit, était peu probable.  
Evidemment, il n'obtint aucune réaction.  
De toute façon, il avait l'intention de passer un petit moment avec lui, même s'il avait décidé de devenir muet soudainement. Il prit la chaise que Banner avait laissé la veille et s'y assit assez peu discrètement, la trainant sur un bon mètre pour la rapprocher.

Une fois assis, il se mit à se ronger les ongles et à secouer sa jambe bruyamment sur le sol, comme s'il était nerveux, son talon cognait frénétiquement sur le sol dans un son des plus agaçant.  
Il fit mine de réajuster correctement sa chaise qui crissa à nouveau et poussa un soupir à vous fendre l'âme. Il ne pouvait pas faire moins subtil et plus irritant.  
Il arriva à ses fins lorsque le soldat en face de lui finit par lui jeter un regard l'air de dire « tu le fais exprès ou quoi? », finalement, il n'avait pas autant de patience que ça le « terrible » criminel.

Lorsque son regard capta donc enfin les yeux bleus profond de l'autre, il lui adressa un petit sourire innocent et lança, un tout aussi innocent « bonjour, bien dormi? »

Il vit le thorax de l'autre se soulever lentement et fortement, comme s'il réprimait son agacement, ce qui devait d'ailleurs être le cas...  
Il lui lança un regard qui se voulait encore plus noir que le précédent puis détourna la tête à nouveau.

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire. On aurait sincèrement dit qu'il boudait... et pourtant il s'agissait bien là, devant lui, d'un des plus grands meurtriers de ces dernières décennies... son sourire se fana aussitôt, il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée...

Il se mit à parler pour tenter de chasser son malaise :

- Bruce m'a dit qu'il t'avait soigné hier. Ca va? Tu n'as pas trop mal?  
Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus... il dit que c'est comme une sorte de « secret professionnel », que si je lui ai demandé de s'occuper de toi, je dois le voir comme ton médecin ou quelque chose du genre... en gros ça ne me regarde pas. Donc bon...

Il vit le soldat fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément à nouveau.  
Son débit de parole commençait à friser la démesure, il en était conscient, mais il ne savait pas trop comment réagir au silence de l'autre. Déja, il avait pu capter son attention, être sur qu'il avait conscience de sa présence dans la pièce; mais maintenant? Était il préférable de se taire et d'attendre que le brun n'entame la...la quoi? Discussion?  
Mais à vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas capable de rester là sans un mot, à le fixer. Il était beaucoup trop mal à l'aise.  
Alors il poursuivit son monologue:

- C'est bien que tu te sois changé aussi, ça te va bien d'être habillé comme. Pas que l'autre soit...enfin si elle est... enfin, c'est plus une tenue de combat, donc c'est moins approprié je suppose. Non? Mais ça me fait bizarre, je ne t'avais pas encore vu dans des vêtements de cette époque. Les autres me disent toujours que d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment évolué de ce côté là. Enfin, on voit qu'ils ne savent pas ce que je portais vraiment avant sinon...

Il se gratta la nuque en souriant nerveusement. Il était là, à évoquer quelque chose que l'homme en face de lui aurait du comprendre... sauf que ça n'était pas le cas. Il ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait, et peut être ne le saurait-il jamais. Merde. Il ne fallait pas commencer à penser à ça.

Il scruta la moindre réaction de la part de son ami, mais rien ne vint. Bucky, _son_ Bucky l'aurait surement taquiné sur sa manière de s'habiller, l'aurait charrié sur le fait qu'il faisait sans doute vieux jeux comme avait tendance à confirmer Stark.  
Mais le soldat ne fit qu'avoir l'air légèrement importuné par sa présence, et encore.  
Il voyait bien que ses muscles se tendaient à chaque fois qu'il commençait à parler mais il ne savait pas exactement comment il devait l'interpréter.  
Et aussi ridicule que cela puisse être, perdu tel qu'il l'était, il continua à parler, encore :

- Je me demande, toutes ces années, tu n'as porté que ça? Est ce que tu t'ai habitué à l'époque toi?  
Le blond rit nerveusement:  
Il y a tellement de chose auquel je dois encore jeter un oeil, tout le monde y va de son conseil sur ce que j'ai raté d'extraordinaire. C'est fou ce qu'il se passe en 70ans, quand on est congelé. Pas pratique hein? Et toi? Tu me conseillerais quoi Bucky?

Lentement, le soldat tourna la tête vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien, il avait l'air littéralement furieux, les arrêtes de son nez battaient rapidement, ses poings crispés si fort que le tissus qui recouvrait son bras bionique émit un bruit de craquement peu encourageant.

Un son grave et brutal sortit du fond de sa gorge.

- Ne m'appelle **pas** comme _ça_. Je te l'ai déjà dis et je n'ai pas pour habitude de me répéter.

Steve resta quoi un instant. Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait son ami parler, il était pris entre deux sentiments: entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix remuait quelque chose d'indéfinissable en lui, et en même temps, les mots qui sortait étaient toujours si durs qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui écrasait l'estomac.

Il sortit de sa stupeur:

- Je ne vois pas comment t'appeler d'autre Buck...

Lorsqu'il vit le soldat de l'hiver se jeter sur lui, il eut à peine le temps de se relever, en faisant tomber la chaise derrière lui. Il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur violemment, une main encerclant son cou avec force.  
Par réflexe il porta les deux siennes autour du bras bionique pour tenter de s'en dégager, il sentait la pression sur sa peau entravant sa respiration.

- Tu parle trop Rogers. Tu ne sais pas la fermer n'est ce pas? Mes cibles ne parlent pas autant; je ne leur en laisse pas l'occasion. Tu m'agace prodigieusement. Tu n'aurais pas du m'enfermer ici et tu n'aurais pas du m'appeler comme ça.

Il commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air, sa tête se mit à tourner, il devait résister. D'ici quelques secondes, Tony et Bruce débarqueraient en grande pompe, surement déjà averti par JARVIS de la situation. Il devait gérer ça lui même

Il tenta de parler.

- Bucky...

La pression augmenta de plus belle lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif.

- tu ne comprends rien visiblement Capitaine. Je te pensais plus intelligent que ça.

Ses traits étaient déformés par la haine.

Les yeux bleus du capitaine commencèrent à battre doucement, ses paupières devenaient terriblement lourdes.  
Il rassembla ses dernières force pour relever la main et effleurer la main humaine du brun, il tenta de croiser son regard

- S'il...te plait... Souffla t-il péniblement.

Alors qu'il se croyait presque mort, il sentit la pression autour de son cou de défaire doucement et en face de lui, les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent soudainement, la bouche entre-ouverte, il le relâcha comme s'il venait de se brûler.

Le capitaine s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol en toussant avec force, au même moment, la porte du sas s'ouvrit avec fracas.  
Ses amis débarquaient avec la ferme intention d'empêcher le soldat de nuire.

Steve gémit bruyamment, sa gorge ne pouvant émettre aucun autre son pour l'instant. Il leva la main vers eux en hochant la tête, espérant qu'il le remarquerait.

Ce fut Bruce qui retint Iron man de justesse alors qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer son poing sur le soldat de l'hiver; qui ne bougeait pas, fixant toujours sa main comme s'il elle était en train de se consumer.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Banner? Ragea l'homme de fer.

- Regarde Steve, répondit nerveusement le scientifique.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il s'accroupit auprès de son ami qui reprenait péniblement sa respiration.  
Le capitaine hocha de nouveau la tête; il ne voulait pas qu'on touche au soldat de l'hiver qui paraissait pris dans une soudaine stupeur.

Toujours sur ses gardes cependant, Iron man s'était placé devant les deux autres, pour faire barrage au cas ou le brun n'essaye à nouveau de les attaquer. Mais rien ne vint. Le soldat ne bougeait pas. Il laissa lentement tomber sa main qu'il fixait avidement quelques secondes auparavant; le visage fermé.

Banner attrapa Steve par dessous les aisselles et l'aida à se remettre debout; sans plus de cérémonie, tout trois sortirent de la pièce.  
Le blond tenta de capter les yeux de son ami mais celui-ci restait figé.

Une fois dans la salle d'observation; Bruce fit asseoir le capitaine et l'examina rapidement.

Iron man ôta son casque, visiblement contrarié

- Bon sang Cap', qu'est ce qui t'as pris de nous arrêter? Il a failli te tuer merde!  
Il soupira avec humeur.

Steve passa la main sur sa peau malmenée, Bruce l'observant avec sérieux.  
Il ignora le commentaire de Stark

- Ca va Steve? Comment tu te sens? Pas de vertige?

L'autre lui répondit négativement; visiblement perturbé.

- En tout cas, c'était tout juste...Montre moi un peu ça...

Il écarta doucement la main du blond pour constater des traces violacées se former sur sa peau pâle. - on va mettre quelque chose la dessus, mais tu vas garder des marques pendant quelques jours je pense... il y a vraiment mis de la force; si tu n'avais pas été aussi résistant tu serais mort.

- hé oh les mecs! Vous m'ignorez ou quoi? Je peux savoir pourquoi on lui a pas mis une raclée pour lui faire comprendre qu'essayer d'étrangler quelqu'un c'est pas le top comme contact? Hm?

- Steve, c'était vraiment imprudent tu sais...pour l'instant, tu dois être plus méfiant quand tu es avec lui... peut être qu'avec le temps il n'y aura plus de risque, mais pour l'instant, il a l'air de te considérer toujours comme sa mission tu sais...

Tony brassa l'air avec ses bras, dans un geste dramatique  
- c'est fou cette capacité à m'ignorer!  
Bruce mon pote? Steve? Non mais sérieusement... je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé?

Le capitaine se décida à lui accorder un regard; il se racla la gorge et se mit à parler d'une voix enrouée  
- regarde le...

Stark consentit à se tourner vers la vitre, Banner fit de même.  
Le soldat s'était à nouveau appuyé contre le mur face à eux, la tête déposée dessus; le regard dans le vide, mais quelque chose était différent sur son visage... il avait l'air légèrement perdu; comme en train d'essayer de déchiffrer une énigme. Ses sourcils étaient froncés.

- Je ne comprends pas... Commença Bruce.

- Il m'a lâché tout d'un coup alors que j'étais sur le point de m'évanouir.  
- ok, il a eu des remords ou quelque chose du genre? Tenta le milliardaire.

Steve se redressa lentement, se tenant au mur, il s'avança vers la vitre fixant intensément son ami.

- Non...je l'ai vu dans son regard... c'était comme sur l'héliporteur, quand il a arrêter de me frapper  
- que...

- Aujourd'hui; le soldat de l'hiver s'est souvenu un peu de Bucky...

* * *

_Et voila ^^_

_Un chapitre de plus qui est clôturé! _

_J'espère qu'il vous aura plus et que vous me donnerez votre avis; je prends du temps pour essayer de façonner cette histoire, et je pense que les auteurs sont toujours beaucoup plus **motivés** grâce aux **Reviews**._

_Merci aux propositions de Bêta au fait, mais je préfère ne pas en avoir, même si du coup, je laisse plus de faute j'en ai conscience :s . Je ne sais pas du tout à quel rythme je compte écrire, ça vient quand ça vient lol _

_Et du coup, je préfère continuer comme ça ;) Mais ça me touche merci beaucoup =D_

_A bientôt_

_Uzu _


End file.
